


fist to fist

by awkwardspaceturtle (CastelloFlare)



Series: they're not quite a secret [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, M/M, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastelloFlare/pseuds/awkwardspaceturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fighting like foreplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fist to fist

**Author's Note:**

> it's all because of this post by @barelysirius, i swear:  
> eruriholic.tumblr.com/post/147623150062/barelysirius-these-are-bigger-than-you-think  
> (also displaying the fact that idk how to just out a link up here lol)

 

 

“Just like back in the garrison?”

“Just like back in the garrison,” Keith echoed, and he put his bayard beside the heap that was his Paladin uniform.

 

 

“… Does anyone feel like we’re kinda intruding on something here?” Hunk muttered uneasily to the rest of the group.

They were all in the training deck, doing their daily physical activities, when Keith had challenged Shiro to a spar, sans uniforms and weapons – the only weaponry they allowed were their bodies. It started out with the usual relay of punches, kicks, and blocks, but these were just the primary round, almost as if the two were only warming up. The small flame of combat suddenly ignited into a raging fire, which got stronger with every time skin made contact with skin.

The atmosphere had suddenly gone from just dynamic to explosive and electric.

“I feel like I’m trespassing on something so intimate,” Allura said, a pink blush creeping up her beautiful dark complexion. Keith had somehow locked onto Shiro’s neck with both legs, and successfully drove him to the ground. “Oh dear, this behavior is so unbecoming of an Altean Princess.”

“Should we even be here? It kind of feels like this is something private,” Pidge said, her expression unreadable behind her glasses, but there was undoubtedly a camera in her hands.

“Hmm, this scene is highly reminiscent of when I had been invited as a spectator of a special Kroakoian marriage proposal,” Coran, the Talking Alien Wikia, said with a tinge of fascination in his voice. “Well, aside from the fact that they haven’t laid waste to more than three Kroakoian residential huts yet! They’re fairly tame.”

“I don’t think I even want to understand that,” Lance said. “BUT _this_ is the absolute best! I get to have front row seats to see my hero pound the most annoying person ever!”

Shiro had pummeled Keith to the ground, locked the red paladin’s two arms behind him, and with a knee to his back to keep him in place. Keith writhed, and with a sudden maneuver using his whole body, he managed to turn the tides and push Shiro to the floor, straddling his midsection to lock him down.

“Paladins,” Allura cleared her throat and resumed an air of authority. “I think it is best if we excuse ourselves.”

“Very good, Princess,” said Coran.

“Yeah, we better go,” Pidge said blankly, her camera still making wild shutter noises.

“What!? But it’s just getting better!” Lance complained. Then he exclaimed with so much unreserved bliss: “Look at Shiro pinning Keith to the wall! It looks so rough!”

“Come on, Lance,” Hunk said, dragging his friend away and toward the door. Then he paused and looked back over his shoulder and addressed the two who were still sparring. “Oh yeah, stay safe guys! Use protection.”

"What are you even saying, Hunk?” Lance arched an eyebrow, then yelled, “Give it to him _hard_ , Shiro!”

Pidge snickered, her nostrils big. “You have no idea how funny that was, Lance.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know about coran's alien references but it helps to type random syllables that somehow meld well together
> 
> ALSO I'M REALLY FOND OF INNUENDOS okay i just wanted to let you know i have been sniggering like the garbage that i am while typing this
> 
> ALSO thank you for leaving kudos/comments!


End file.
